Atrapado
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Jazz no siempre tuvo afición por los humanos… hasta que la conoció a ella. Maggie Madsen era su nombre. / Viñeta


**Título:** Atrapado

 **Categoría:** Transformers

 **Clasificación:** K +

 **Advertencia:** Viñeta. Bayverse. Final Alternativo. Vaga mención sobre el enamoramiento entre un mech y un humano.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © _ **Transformers**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Hasbro** y **Takara Tomy**.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Jazz no siempre tuvo afición por los humanos.

…hasta que la conoció a ella.

Maggie Madsen era su nombre.

* * *

 **Atrapado**

 _Por:_ Phaos-sama

.

.

.

" _Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una te pinchó."_

 **El Principito**

.  
.

Jazz no siempre tuvo afición por los humanos. De hecho, en un principio, los odiaba después de haber sido testigo de la crueldad que eran capaces de hacer cuando torturaron a Bumblebee bajo aquel puente de una manera déspota y fría, y por un momento, sólo por un breve instante, pensó que los seres humanos eran similares a los Decepticons. Y los odió, vaya que sí lo hizo, hasta el punto de tener el ferviente deseo de ir contra las órdenes de su líder. No quería dañarlos, sólo aniquilarlos.

Para Jazz, los humanos no valían la pena, y mientras más aprendía de la especie gracias a la World Wide Web, más los detestaba. Ahora no le importaba si vivían o morían. Incluso si lucharon lado a lado, codo a codo y mano a mano contra los malvados Decepticons, aún perduraba esa amargura resentida contaminando su chispa y quemando su procesador.

Lo virtuoso que había visto Optimus Prime en los diminutos orgánicos, él no alcazaba a verlo, o quizás, se rehusaba a verlo conforme el recuerdo de un Bumblebee chillando y agonizando lo azotaba sin piedad alguna. ¿Acaso su líder era tan tonto como pasar la página así nada más y hacer como si nada de eso nunca hubiera pasado? Vaya depósito de chatarra.

Por eso, a la hora de las presentaciones después de una ardua pelea, su indiferencia ante el asunto era casi palpable. La tensión a su alrededor podía cortarse fácilmente con una cuchilla. Y por mucho que su líder pidió mostrar un buen comportamiento, no escuchó y sólo ignoró.

…hasta que la conoció a ella.

Maggie Madsen era su nombre. Y para los estándares humanos, era una fémina bella y atractiva, con ese abundante cabello rubio, estatura promedio y ojos grandes de un azul verdoso. Cuando llegó el momento de las presentaciones con el equipo del Secretario de Defensa John Keller, él rápidamente la presentó como su maravillosa asistente, una de las que logró decodificar el virus dejado por Frenzy. Sumándole el hecho de haber sido la primera en darse cuenta de la intrusión no humana en los archivos del gobierno, y básicamente, junto a su compañero de trabajo y amigo Glen Whitmann, un pirata informático, descifraron el mensaje escondido detrás del idioma extranjero. Su idioma.

 _Interesante_ , recuerda haberse dicho.

Observándola más de cerca, notó claramente sus reacciones, el cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando los miraba a cada uno, las pulsaciones agitadas de su corazón cada vez que explicaba –con ese llamativo acento australiano– algún punto referente a lo descubierto o incluía lo feliz que estaba al conocer unos seres como ellos, o el tenue rubor pintándole las mejillas cuando Optimus Prime alagó su esfuerzo, inteligencia y audacia.

Pero no fue hasta que sus ópticas se toparon fijamente con esos ojos refulgentes de emoción, que sintió el tiempo paralizarse a su alrededor, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, y dentro de él, su chispa se agitó con alegría. Casi explota cuando ella le sonrió ampliamente, radiante y… tan ella.

Tal vez no lo notó en ese preciso instante, pero más adelante, Jazz descubrió que jamás podría separarse de Maggie Madsen, porque su chispa había sido atrapado por ella. Por esos ojos que eran el vivo reflejo de su alma.

Atrapado con su encanto y su forma de ser.

 _Chatarra._

Estaba atrapado, y la verdad, no quería ser liberado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Deseaba escribir algo sobre estos dos. No sé por qué se me hacen tiernos juntos, y como no hallaba nada de ellos, o por lo menos, no en español, decidí empezar a hacer contribuciones al fandom, el cual noto un poco fuera de movimiento.

Quizá en un futuro bastante cercano escriba algo más sobre estos dos.

¿Les gustó, no les gustó, qué les pareció?

* * *

 ** _Lo que a ti te toma un minuto leyendo, a un autor puede tomarle meses escribiendo._**

 ** _Sé un poco más considerado, aporta tu granito de arena, da tu opinión, no seas sólo un lector fantasma._**

 _ **Un comentario, puede contribuir a más escritores dedicados, más historias en el fandom y sobre todo, más escritos de tu autor favorito.**_

 ** _Ayuda a que crezca la sección en español._**

 ** _No te calles._**

 ** _No silencies tu opinión._**

 ** _No te cuesta nada._**


End file.
